Francis Barton (Earth-555326)
| Relatives = Clint Barton (father, deceased) Barbara Morse (mother) | Universe = Earth-555326 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Black | Hair = Silver | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer, leader of rebels | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Christopher Yost; Greg Johnson; Craig Kyle | First = | Last = (Vision) | HistoryText = Francis Barton was Clint Barton's son, who raised him to be a hero and help the rebels known as the Scavengers, and Francis led them around in Machine City after his father's death. When the children of the other deceased Avengers, James Rogers, Torunn, Hank Pym Jr. and Azari, arrived, he saved them from Ultron's forces. As James and his siblings followed Francis and the Scavengers to their home-base, he told them he was the surviving son of the original Hawkeye. Francis then became infuriated when he realized that he wasn't the last Avenger and angrily wondered the whereabouts of the others during his time of desperate survival. James reasoned they didn't know of his existence. As they reached to the remains of NYC's Grand Central Station, the young Avengers sought Francis' help to rescue Tony. Francis believed Tony was good for dead, but an elder Betty Ross suggested that Tony was very much alive. The news renewed their hopes, and James unsuccessfully attempted to recruit Francis to rescue Tony; Francis gave the young Avengers instructions how to reach Ultron's lair. Later, when the others were once again at Ultron's mercy, Francis and his Savengers arrived and distracted him along with the other young Avengers long enough to rescue Tony. Ultron commanded his robots to search and destroy them, they all managed to escape to safety. In a abandoned theater, Tony explained to James and the others of Ultron's origins and the fall of the Avengers. Betty Ross was also present and mentioned of the still-alive Hulk, hiding in safety. Then, thanks in part to his attraction to Torunn, he joined then in their search for Banner. When they learned he didn't want to become Hulk again, Francis and the young Avengers managed to get Ultron's attention by allowing him to track there location, Ultron quickly proceeeds to there location. During the battle, he faced off against the Iron Hawkeye. After a difficult fight, he managed to destroy the machine. Then, Bruce Banner finally became Hulk again and defeated Ultron, breaking him in half. Then, Torunn threw Ultron to space. Much like their fathers did, James (son of Captain America) and Francis often argued. At first he seemed cold and indifferent to his new friends, but as time passed, he showed himself to be just as much the jokester and flirt as Clint ever was. | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = *Quinjet | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Barton Family Category:Archery Category:2008 Character Debuts